The Weak Can Be Strong
by Bunnie Landgren
Summary: "I'm sorry." "For what?" I was even more confused. He didn't reply. He cupped my face and pulled me closer. I didn't understand what was going on until it was already happening. He was kissing me!
1. Prologue

**Hello people, Bunnie here. This is my first fanfic, so please, don't expect too much. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

 **Prologue - Everything Falls Apart**

I stared at my comforter, burrowing deeper into my bed. I couldn't seem to block out the shouting that was coming from the living room though. Tears threatened to leave my eyes, but I tried my hardest not to let them fall.

After ten more minutes, I sat up and then slid off of my bed. I left my room and made my way down the hallway, towards the voices that I knew belonged to my parents. Peeking around the corner, I found Mama standing in front of my Papa as he sat on the loveseat, his hand loosely gripping a bottle.

"Really, Spirit?" Mama glared down at Papa, her sage green eyes seemed to burn with anger. "You promised."

"I'm sorry, Kami. It meant nothing," Papa went to the floor, his hands on Mama's hips and he kneeled in front of her.

"Of course it didn't. It never does. You may not care for those women emotionally, but you sure as hell care about their bodies. I'm tired of this, Spirit."

"I'll stop. I swear."

"I don't believe you. I can't. I've tried to forgive you, but you've hurt me too many times."

"Please, Kami. Don't do this."

Mama threw Papa's hands off of her and stepped back. "No. I'm leaving, Spirit. I can't handle this anymore."

"What about Maka?"

That seemed to silence Mama. I watched as Papa finally stood and looked down at Mama.

"Are you going to leave her? Really, Kami? She doesn't deserve that."

"She doesn't deserve any of this, but I can't take it anymore, Spirit. I've been hurt too much by you." Mama turned around to leave, but her gaze landed on me. "Maka…."

"Why're you leaving?"

"Um, well…." She had nothing to say.

"Maka, why don't you go back to bed. Your mother's not going anywhere. We just had a bad day," Papa stated, giving me a small smile.

"R-right! Work's been so tiring these past few days. Just go back to sleep, dear."

"But, I don't want to."

Mama came over to me and picked me up. She smiled down at me as she carried me back to my room. Looking over her shoulder, I saw Papa following us close behind, his head hung as a frown formed.

"Everything will be fine, Maka. I'm sorry we woke you." Mama placed me on my bed and pulled my covers over me, tucking me in.

"But, are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, goodnight." She placed a kiss on my forehead and then pulled away, letting Papa come over to me.

"Sleep tight, Maka," he whispered, kissing my forehead too.

"Goodnight," I mumbled, turning away from my parents and staring out my window.

The duo left my room, making sure to close my door. I listened, but the house was silent for the rest of the night. When it was finally around four, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, I fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I hurried out of bed, needing to get ready for school. I changed into a simple pink dress that I knew was Mama would approve of and then went to my parents' room, two ribbons in my hand. I knocked on the door and then went inside, only to see Papa balled up on the bed.

"Where's Mama?" I asked.

Papa bolted up in the bed and stared at me. His face was a deep pink, his eyes puffy and his nose runny. Papa sniffed and then forced a small smile.

"Maka, why are you up?"

"I'm getting ready for school. I need Mama to do my hair." I held up the ribbons, as to show my point.

"Ah, yes. Well, Mama already went to work, dear. How 'bout I do your hair today?"

"Okay."

I walked over to the bed as Papa went to sit at the edge. Handing him the ribbons, I turned around so that he could make the pigtails. It took a few tries, but he soon got my hair into a somewhat presentable style.

"Thanks, Papa. I'm almost ready now, so we can leave in about five minutes."

He smiled again, this one a bit more genuine, and nodded. "Of course. I'll get your lunch ready."

I skipped out of the room and went to brush my teeth, grabbing my backpack afterwards. Entering the kitchen, I took the metal container Papa held out expectantly and followed him out into the car, ready for school.

"Maka, your god demands that you pay attention to him!" Black Star cried as he stood at the top of the monkey bars.

"Black Star, that's no fair. We're playing hide and seek, not tag! Shouldn't you be hiding?" I yelled up, stomping my foot in the progress.

"And take away the chance to see my godliness? I'm not that cruel, Maka."

I glared up at my best friend, but couldn't help the grin that was starting to grow. Black Star was only ten, yet he was already trying so hard to achieve his dream of one day surpassing god.

"Sure. Anyways, get down. You're breaking the rules."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're supposed to hide, not be in plain sight."

Black Star rolled his eyes, but jumped down onto the ground. I smiled and turned to start looking for the others when suddenly, the bell rang.

"Race you to class?" I challenged.

"Your god cannot lose!"

We both laughed as we began to run towards the building, out feet flying off the ground.

"Hah! I beat you!" I cried, victorious.

"Only because I let you. A god can't let his followers always lose."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"It's the truth!" Black Star argued, pouting in the process.

"Fine. I believe you."

Black Star smiled and then we both made our way towards our seats, ready to finish the last hour of the day.

* * *

"How was school?" Papa questioned once I had gotten into the car.

"It was alright. I passed the physical test today."

"That's great."

"Yeah. I just hope I get to be as good as Mama."

"You're already better, Maka."

"Really?" I gazed up at Papa, hope growing.

"Of course. You'll be a great meister when you grow up."

"I hope so."

Papa chuckled, but the laughter didn't seem to reach his eyes. The cobalt blue eyes had darkened to a navy blue, the usual glimmer gone. I stared out the window the rest of the ride home, not feeling up for a conversation anymore.

Arriving home, I rushed inside, wanting to tell Mama about how well I had done on the physical test.

"Mama! Mama! I passed the test. They said I did a really great…." I entered my parents room to see that she wasn't in there. I noticed how there were clothes strewn everywhere, but then again, it was like that this morning.

"Maka." Papa walked into the room. "We have to talk."

"Why?"

He sat on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. I waited patiently, wondering what was going on.

"Your mom's not gonna be home, Maka."

"So she's still at work?"

"No. Well, you remember what she was talking about last night?" I nodded. "She was serious, Maka. Mama left. She didn't want to be here anymore."

"Why? I thought she liked it here."

"She did. And don't think it was because of you, dear. I pushed your Mama too far and she had enough. She left so she wouldn't be hurt anymore."

"Is she gonna come back?"

"I'm not sure." Papa started to cry. "I'm sorry, Maka. I made your mother leave and now she won't be around."

I didn't have anything to say as I watched my Papa fall apart. I slowly jumped off his lap and walked out of the room and into mine. Closing the door, I tried to comprehend what I had just been told. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I layed on my bed and stared up at my ceiling. I thought of what Papa had said. He said it was his fault, but I didn't understand at first, until I thought it over. Mama had been talking about Papa and other women. My eyes widened as realization dawned on me.

Papa had been cheating on Mama.

She had left because of him.

Anger coursed inside me, but it wasn't only for the man who was in the next room, even if most of it was. Some of it was for the woman who had left us; left me.

Tears were streaming from my eyes now as I turned to bury my face into my pillow. I wish that things could've been different.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review letting me now what you thought.**

 **I'll upload the next chapter hopefully within two days.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter One

**Hello readers! I finally finished the second chapter, well, it's actually chapter one, but you know what I mean. This chapter was a bit frustrating because I had it finished and was about to save it, but then my computer froze. I had to shut it off and then had to rewrite this whole thing. Oh well, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

 **Chapter One - Possibly Partnered**

I ran up the stairs, my legs burning from the workout, but I was used to it. Upon reaching the top, I stopped to stare at the building in front of me, gazing at its beauty.

"Hey, Maka!" My attention was drawn to a figure standing on one of the red spikes sticking out of the middle skull. "You're god is waiting to be worshipped."

I rolled my eyes and glared at Black Star as he jumped off of the spike and landed in front of me. "Hello, Black Star. Shouldn't you be inside?"

"Yes, but what kind of god would I be if I didn't wait for my biggest fan."

"You wish. Anyways, come on. Let's get inside."

"Fine. I mean, I can't keep my fans waiting forever."

I sighed, but grinned as I followed Black Star inside. The noise of constant chatter seemed to deafen me as I entered DWMA. The halls were filled with students, new and old, who were waiting for the day to begin. As I looked around, I noticed most wearing tags that either said weapon or meister. Quickly remembering, I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out my own tag. Placing the meister tag on, I continued on down the hallway.

I looked at the potential candidates, but didn't see anything too exciting. My shoulders hunched forward a bit as my hope of finally finding a partner slightly lessened. This was my third year without a partner, and even if I did excel in my classes alone, a partner was esential for me to become as great as Mama, if not better. I recalled how Papa had convinced Lord Death to let me join early, letting me become a student at the age of ten. Thankfully, a year later Black Star started learning at the academy.

Memories behind us, I finally found Black Star; he was up in the rafters. How did he get up there?

"Get down from there, Black Star!" I looked to see who had yelled and discovered Sid, who just so happened to be glaring up at my blue haired friend.

"But the audience needs a good view of their god," Black Star complained.

"Now!"

The blunette sighed, but did as told. He jumped down and fell into the crowd, gone from my sight once again.

"Anyways, everyone to the gym!" Sid ordered.

We did as told and hurried into the gymnasium. By the time everyone was in, it felt cramped. Students filled the room, some nervous, other calm, and some didn't seem to show any emotion at all. We all were staring at Sid, who stood in the middle of the gym.

"Okay. Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. Today is pretty simple; you'll be finding your partner. Now, don't worry about it too much for today, because you have the rest of the week to meet all your potential partners. Also, if you don't find a partner, it's fine. There's always next year, as some of you know, and you'll still be learning how to be excellent meisters and weapons. I'm hoping most of you have decided whether to be in either the NOT or EAT class, and if not, get to choosing. So, find your partner," Sid announced.

Chatter started once again as everyone began to walk around, trying to find their partner. I followed suit and skimmed the room, trying to find someone who could be mine. I had little hope of finding one though, I mean, I hadn't found one for three years. I mean, I'd met a few who could've matched wavelengths with me, but then I found out their weapon. I knew I shouldn't be picky, but I wanted a scythe to be my weapon. Papa was a scythe, and Mama his meister. I hoped to become like them, better in fact, and that meant that my partner had to be a scythe.

Only one had come close to my expectations, and that had been a girl with black hair and indigo eyes. I could see the possibilities that could happen if we became partners, but she was a chain scythe. I almost gave in, but I eventually kept my stance of having a regular scythe.

An hour later, I had basically given up. By now, people were walking around in pairs, having chosen partners, and the few people left, were standing in a group by the door. I sighed and made my way out of the gymnasium. I wandered the halls of DWMA, a bit disappointed.

* * *

Then I heard music.

At first, I thought I had just been imagining it, but was I walked farther into the school, the louder it became. I knew that there was a music room at the back of the school, but from what I knew, it was hardly used. Either way, I wanted to see who was occupying it. After a few more turns, I was able to decipher the music to be a piano playing. The music was dark and somber, which was odd, but not unpleasant.

I was only one turn away from reaching the music room when the music stopped. I hurried my pace and was soon entering the giant, empty room. There was no one here! I headed over to the piano and gazed at it. Dust covered most of it, but the keys were gleaming, showing recent use. My shoulders slumped as I realized that I wouldn't be able to figure out who had played the unique tune.

* * *

I went back to the gym, wanting to see if Black Star had had any luck. Upon entering, my attention was drawn to the blunette instantly. He was standing atop a table in the far right corner, snack littering the floor around it; probably shoved off when he climbed up. I couldn't help the grin that grew on my face as I walked over to him.

"Maka! There you are. Come to worship your god?" Black Star smirked.

"You wish. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving." Usually, by now, I would have Maka chopped him, but today I could understand why he was excited. I had noticed the girl from earlier standing behind him, and I knew that she must have partnered with Black Star. Why she had made that decision, I did not know.

"Why?"

"I don't think I'll be finding my partner, so I might as well go home. Congradulations though."

"Thank you," the girl, who I had learned was Tsubaki earlier, bowed her head in appreciation and I couldn't help but nod back.

"Yeah. Tsubaki's pretty great, but then again, it's no surprise if I actually allowed her to be my partner."

I rolled my eyes, and had expected Tsubaki to do the same, but when I glanced her way, she was looking at Black Star endearingly. Maybe they were right for each other.

"I guess. Now, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay then, but don't worry. There's still students showing up, so you could still find your partner," Black Star encouraged. I smiled and waved before leaving the gym again and heading for the front door.

Once outside, I noticed someone sitting at the top of the stairs. My eyebrows furrowed, confused as to why the guy was out here alone. I made my way over and stopped next to him.

"Why aren't you inside?" I questioned.

The guy jumped, apparently just noticing me, but then glanced up at me. His scarlet red eyes held the look of laziness, but on closer speculation, I could tell that they were calculating what to do next.

"I could ask you the same thing," he muttered.

The corner of my lip turned up at his statement. "I'm heading home. Now, are you gonna answer me?"

The boy looked back down at the ground and shrugged. "I just got tired of being in there."

"That's understandable. The first day is always the worst."

"Yep."

My gaze traveled over the male in front of me, taking in his white hair, tan skin, and... Were his teeth pointy? He wore red pants and a black shirt, his arms stuffed inside his pockets as he hunched over, his eyes staring ahead at the city.

"Are you new?"

"Yeah. First year here. You?"

"Third year."

"Cool. So who's your partner?"

"Don't have one." By now I had sat down next to him, stretching my legs out on the steps as I straightened my skirt. "No one's been right."

"Sorry to hear."

"It's fine. Did you find a partner?"

"No. I'm just sitting out here waiting for them to magically appear." The sarcasm in his voice irked me, yet at the same time, amused me.

"Well sorry. How was I supposed to know?"

He smirked, his sharp teeth showing once again. "True. Anyways, my name's Soul."

"Maka Albarn."

Soul nodded and then seemd to glance at my tag. I guess he hadn't noticed it before since he did a doubletake.

"What kind of weapon you looking for?" His question was whispered, his voice sounding nervous now.

"I want my partner to be a scythe, but I haven't found one. I know I shouldn't be so mean by only accepting one kind of weapon, but I do have my reasons."

"And what are they?"

"I want to be just like my mom. She was a meister too and my dad was a scythe. They worked so well together that Papa became one of the best weapons ever. I want to be like her."

Soul seemed to be studying me now, but he didn't seem to be thinking anything bad, or at least, that's what it looked like. He didn't show many facial expressions.

Finally, Soul stood up and pulled one of his hands out of pocket. "I'm Soul Eater, scythe weapon."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review, follow and favorite the story.**

 **I hope to have the next chapter uploaded Monday.**

 **And with that, I bid you goodbye...**

 **BYE!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello readers! So sorry for the late update. The last week of school came quicker than expected and finals totally suck. Now, anyways, here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Location Change**

I just stared up at the red eyed boy in front of me, my mouth most likely hanging open. I didn't quite know what to do right now. I hadn't expected this to happen, and now I was currently flabbergasted.

Soul seemed to start to pull away as he took a step back and started lowering his hand. I began to panick and before I knew it, I was grabbing his hand and holding on as if my life depended on it. Soul's eyes widened, but then a smug smirk began to form, showing off his sharp teeth. He pulled me up, our gaze meeting instantly.

"So I guess we're partners," Soul stated.

"Yes. It would appear so," I replied.

"Cool."

I almost rolled my eyes, but caught myself. "Shouldn't we see if we're compatible though?"

"What do you mean?"

This time I did roll my eyes. "We should see if our wavelengths match."

"Oh, yeah."

I raised an eyebrow, letting Soul know he could transform any time now. He quickly took that his and was soon enveloped by a bright light. I was suddenly holding a staff the ended with a blade almost as long as I was tall. Red and black covered the metal, meeting in a jagged pattern. What caught my attention the most though was the red eye that was on the top of the staff; its gaze seeming to follow my every move.

I swung the blade out to my side and twirled the scythe in my hand, realizing instantly that we were compatible. Soul was light and easy to move, something that was a dead give away. I couldn't help but smile as a stared at my weapon. My partner.

"Can you stop twirling me, tiny tits. I'm getting dizzy," Soul's voice echoed from the scythe. I stopped my movements as a scowl came over my face.

"Fine." I threw the weapon into the air and started walking down the stairs, not waiting for Soul as he changed back to normal.

"Hey, wait up."

I almost didn't listen, but I didn't want to lose my partner after just obtaining him, even if he was already proving to be annoying. I slowed my steps and waited until Soul caught up. We continued down the stairs until we reached the bottom, which was when I stopped and turned to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then to finalize things. We'll need to get our schedule and rooming figured out. What time are you going to be here tomorrow?" I asked, thinking over what needed to be done.

"I don't know. How 'bout two?" Soul yawned, his eyes growing even lazier, if that was possible.

"That's too late. We'll meet here at ten. I'll see you tomorrow, Soul."

"Yeah, whatever. Later, tiny tits."

It was almost automatic to pull out my book and Maka-chop him. I had only really done it to Papa and Black Star, but Soul had rightly earned the hit to the head.

"What the fuck? That hurt!" Soul yelled, rubbing his head as he sat on the ground.

"Served you right for teasing me. See you tomorrow." With that, I left for home.

* * *

The walk home was quiet and peaceful, which I was thankful for. Death City was usually full of noise and people, but the street I was currently walking down was the exact opposite. There were still people passing by on the sidewalk, but they seemed to keep to themselves. I let myself get lost in my thoughts, knowing I'd be home pretty soon.

The front door creaked as I walked inside and I prayed Papa didn't hear it. I'd rather not have a repeat of the night before when he walked out of his room drunk beyond words. I closed and locked the door and made my way to my room. I sat at my desk once inside and stared down at the postcard that layed in the center. Mama had sent it; it arrived on my birthday last month.

I hadn't recieved any mail from Mama for almost three years, but then the postcard from Paris had arrived. I had thrown it away, mad that it had taken her that long to send something, but Papa must have dug it out since it was on my bed when I came home that day.

I pushed the postcard to the side and pulled a textbook out from the bookshelf. I had gotten it the day before and already wanted to get to reading it. Notes would help so that I knew what exactly was being taught in class.

The next morning I woke up before the sun had even peaked through my window. I quickly showered and got dressed, my signature pigtails being placed last. I was about to head out the door when the door to Papa's room opened. A woman only a few years older than myself came stumbling out, her underwear being the only article of clothing on her. She stopped when her eyes landed on me.

"Who are you?" She took a step to the side, obviously still a bit tipsy from the night before.

"No one," I answered before leaving the house.

Anger coursed through me as I stomped my way to the school. I hated that Papa had had another women over. He seemed to have a new one every night and it just made my sick to see them.

I made it to the school and made my way inside. It was quieter than yesterday since the only students roaming around now were the ones without a partner. The first week wasn't manditory since it was mostly used for partner finding. I ended up in the library and was soon sitting at one of the tables, writing notes from my textbook. I could have done them at home, but I didn't really feel like going home today.

"What are you doing here?" I looked up an hour later to see Papa, his posture stiff and uncaring.

"I'm studying," I answered quickly.

"Maka, why don't you like staying at home with me anymore?" Papa's voice suddenly became shrill as his eyes started to water.

"I don't like being around all those half-naked women or you for that matter."

"I'm sorry, Maka."

By now Papa was kneeling on the ground with tears streaming from his eyes. I sighed and stood. Walking over to Papa I raised my textbook and dealt a quick blow to his head. My father, now unconscious, layed on the floor as I gathered my things and went outside to wait for Soul.

I knew it was a bit harsh to leave Papa there, but I just couldn't stop the anger that would start growing every time I saw him. I still couldn't let it go that he had been the cause of Mama's absence.

* * *

I was sitting at the top of the stairs, tracing shapes on my legs absentmindly. The sky was a bright blue and devoid of any clouds, the sun laughing above me. It was a normal day in Death City.

"You're here early." I jumped and looked up to see Soul, his eyes lazy as he gazed down at me.

"I know. I always get here at seven. It's a habit."

"I can see that. Now, what exactly do we need to do?"

"We need to go talk to Sid. He's the teacher for the EAT class and so we need to tell him about our partnership."

Soul nodded and held his hand out; I grabbed it and let him help me up. I led him into the building and to Sid's office, making my way through the school with ease. Upon finding the door, I knocked and waited for a gruff 'Enter' before opening the door.

Sid was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk. He dropped his feet and leaned forward once he saw me and smiled. "What can I do for you, Maka."

"I've come to let you know I've found my partner," I stated, pulling Soul into the room with me.

"Great!" Sid pulled out a file and started writing inside it. "What's your name?"

"Soul Eater."

Sid quickly wrote that down and then closed the folder. "Now, the living conditions. Now, you can't share a room at the dormitories since your of opposite gender so we'll have to set you up in an apartment it seems. There's one a couple blocks from here, but it's only a one room. If you want a-"

"We have to live together?" I cried, not knowing that.

"Well, yes. We think it's best for partners to live together so as to keep their bond strong and to help it grow. Now, as I was saying, there's also a two bedroom apartment available, but it's a bit farther. I'm guessing from your previous reaction, Maka, that you'll want the two bedroom."

"Probably," Soul answered, his gaze still on me as he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then." Sid opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a pair of keys. "Here are the keys and the address is on the tag."

Soul took the keys and then grabbed my arm, pulling me from the room. I just let him as the information I had just been told still tried to process. Soul and I had to live together. I had to live with him because he was my partner.

"Maka?" Soul questioned. "You alright?"

I blinked a few times before shaking myself out of my stupor. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"I'm guessing you didn't know that we'd live together." We started heading outside.

"No clue. I didn't even know that the school had apartments ready for pairs like us."

"Yeah... Anyways, when do you think we should move in?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe th-"

"Maka! Darling!" The shouts of my father could be heard and I tensed. I quickly grabbed Soul's hand and sped down the stairs, leaving Papa at the top of the stairs.

"This isn't cool, Maka!" Soul cried, fumbling down the stairs after me.

We made it to the bottom and I let go of Soul, letting him steady his stance. He stuffed his hands inside his pockets and glared at me.

"Not cool."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to get away from there." I stared at the ground.

"Whatever. So when are we moving in?"

"How about tonight?"

"You sure?'

"Yes. I'm sure. Just give me my key and I'll meet you there tonight."

Soul stared at me for another moment before shrugging and handing me one of the keys Sid had given him. We said our goodbyes and I began to head home. It was barely going to be eleven so I knew I would have plenty of time to pack before Papa got home.

* * *

It only dawned on me that I was actually changing homes when I walked into the apartment and found Soul resting on a tan couch with headphones covering his ears. I wasn't living with Papa anymore.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone!**

 **Again, sorry for the late update. Anyways, I'm hoping I can update real soon!**


	4. Sorry!

**Hey guys, Bunnie here.**

 **I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like two months, but things became really rocky within my group of friends. Let's say, I lost half of my friends who I had thought would ever behave the way they did. I am back now though and since it's been so long since I've updated, I'll be trying to post the next two or three chapters within the next two days. I hope you guys understand and I shall upload soon.**

 **Well, ta ta.**


	5. Chapter Three

**I am back!**

 **Bunnie here people, and here is my next chapter. Longest one so far. Sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Soul's Turn**

 **Soul's POV**

The sound of the of my brother playing in the other room was obvious as it echoed throughout the entire house. Messing up a performance was impossible for Wes, which only made me more envious. I was stuck as the dissapointment while my older brother lived in glory as the perfect child. Nothing he did was wrong.

I snarled as I banged my hand down on the piano keys. I had been trying to finish composing a piece I had been working on for months when Wes had started playing. I couldn't concentrate when all I could think about was how I would never be able to live up to him in our parents' eyes.

The sounds of Wes's violin stopped and then I heard knocking on my door.

"Are you okay, Soul?" Wes asked as he slowly opened my door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just get out. I'm practicing."

"I could tell."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone."

Wes chuckled and closed the door, staying in my room. He went to go sit down on my bed, but not before smoothing down the black comforter. "You know, your behavior is, well, as you say, not cool."

I rolled my eyes and stared down at my lap, my back to my brother. "Like you know anything about being cool. You're a prissy stuck up."

"What's wrong, Soul? You usually have much better come backs."

"Nothing. Just go already."

"Is it because Mom and Dad wouldn't let you go to that school in Nevada?"

"Nope."

"Don't lie, Soul. It's unbecoming of you."

I stood and turned to face Wes, unable to hide my anger. "Well I'm sorry. I'm stuck here playing second best when I could be with other people like me. I wanted to go there, Wes."

"And what if you can?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Stop teasing, it's so unbecoming of you."

Wes only shrugged. "I'm serious though. What if you could go?"

"Like it'll ever happen."

"I spoke to Aunt Shannon."

My anger suddenly vanished as I stared at Wes with wide eyes. "You what?"

"I found her number in Mom's planner and called her. She'd be absolutely delighted if you went to stay with her until the school year starts."

"Do Mom and Dad know you did this?"

"No, and if they ask Aunt Shannon, you're the one who called."

I stood there, not quite sure whether to praise Wes, or to call bullshit on what he was saying. It wasn't often the Wes went behind our parents' backs. Aunt Shannon was our mother's sister who had been shunned for also being a weapon, and so was never really talked about. She lived in Death City, where the school was. Where others like me were.

"Are you just playing with me, because if so, you're the worst brother ever."

"I'm serious, Soul. So I guess you should start packing. Your plane leaves on Friday."

"How long have you been hiding this?"

"For about a week. I just didn't know when to tell you. Good thing you ruined my practice or else I probably wouldn't have found time to tell you."

I glared at Wes, even though I was grinning on the inside.

I was going to Death Weapon Meister Academy. Finally.

* * *

When the plane touched down in Nevada, I was thrilled. I had been on a plane so long, I could barely survive. First class was comfortable, but not when you've been on it for hours.

As I entered the airport, a grin grew on my face as I realized I was finally here. Walking to baggage claim was easier said then done, but then finding my aunt wasn't.

Aunt Shannon was nowhere to be seen, or at least I thought so. I was looking for what I had seen in pictures, which meant a tall women with blonde hair and giant glasses. I didn't expect the woman who appeared before me though.

"Soul! You're finally here. I'm so glad you came to visit."

"Oh. Hi, Aunt Shannon."

"Now, come on. Let's get out of here before it gets too crowded. The drive home won't be that long, thank death. You must be exhausted."

I followed my aunt, still a little surprised by her looks. Instead of having her old long, blonde hair, Aunt Shannon had short black hair. Her glasses were missing, revealing small blue eyes. The change was shocking, but I could still tell that she was my aunt.

Once in her car, my aunt let me recline my chair and just lay there. Thankfully, she had jazz playing softly through the speakers. It lulled me to sleep as she drove.

"Soul. Wake up!" Someone pushed on my shoulder and I rolled over. "Soul! You need to get up."

I slowly opened my eyes and met the roof of the car. I sat up as I rubbed my eyes. "What?"

"Welcome to Death City, Soul." Aunt Shannon squealed as she continued driving.

I looked out the front window and was met with a mountain of sorts. The city just grew up, not out it seemed. At the top, a giant building reached into the sky, looking over the rest of the city. I smiled, happy to be at my new home.

* * *

"You got my bike?" I gawked at the orange motorcycle. I had left it back in New York, yet here it was in my aunt's garage.

"Well, Wes sent it down. Just in time too, I suppose. School does start tomorrow." Aunt Shannon realized.

I had almost forgotten. I had registered last week, but the days seemed to pass by within the blink of an eye.

"Yeah. At least now I have something to drive."

"I suppose so. Are you gonna stay at the dorms?"

"What? They have dorms?"

"Soul, how else do all the kids stay here? Not all weapons or meisters live in Death City, or Nevada for that matter. Besides, if you do find your partner this year, you'll have to share a room with them."

"I just thought that everyone had a house or an apartment somewhere in the city," I admitted.

"Nope. Usually your either in the school, or at one of the , unless your partner's of the opposite gender. Then you guys get an apartment."

"I highly doubt I'll get a partner that's a girl."

"I wouldn't be so quick to decide, Soul. It's more common than you think."

"Really? That just seems awkward."

"Why?" Aunt Shannon asked as we walked back inside of her house.

"I'm not sure, just does."

My aunt laughed. "Well don't think to much of it. Now, time for bed. I'll see you off in the morning, but for now I need some tea."

"Okay. Night."

"Good night, Soul."

* * *

The feeling of air rushing through my hair was thrilling. It had been around a month since I had been on my bike, and now, I was grateful for Wes sending it.

I arrived at the school and parked my bike. I stepped off and stared up at the building.

"I'm dead," I breathed out. The stairs seemed endless.

I could see a girl running up the stairs ahead of me, going up the stairs as if they were nothing. I could only watch as she kept sprinting; there was no pause in her step. I sighed, slouching and started my way up the stairs.

Upon reaching the top, I laid down on the cement, exhausted. How did that girl make it up the steps so fast? Like, seriously!

I took a few minutes and then stood up. I entered the school to see only a few kids wandering through the halls, but it seemed like there a crowd of sorts coming from farther down the side hallway. I followed it, guessing I must have been late if everyone was already in the gym. I pulled out the weapon tag I had been given when I registered and placed it on my shirt.

I glanced into the giant room and was surprised to see it packed with kids ranging from twelve to about eighteen.

"Too many," I whispered.

I hated big crowds, and it looked like there were at least a few hundred kids in there. I needed to get in there though, I mean, I went through all the trouble of coming here, yet I was scared to actually find a partner. I took a few deep breaths and gazed into the room again, only to turn and continue down the hall. I just couldn't face so many people so soon.

I was soon lost and in some random hall of the school. Here though, the rooms had labels. They were classrooms, training rooms, and storage rooms here and there. I did stop though when I found a door that was labeled the music room. I pulled the door open and entered an empty room. Instrument cases lined the walled, each proably containing an abandoned music maker. I went to the piano that rested in the corner near a window. I sat down and pressed down one of the keys. The high pitched sound echoed throughout the room and I smirked.

I began to play a song I had been working on since the beginning of the summer, now almost finished with it. The sound coming from the piano was dark and a bit sad, but that's just how it ended up sounding. The music ran through me, explaining myself completely.

* * *

I ended up on the front steps after I left the music room. I didn't want to go into the gym right now, not when it was obvious that mostly everyone was partnered. I closed my eyes and tried to figure out how I would tell Aunt Shannon that I had been to chicken to try to find a partner. It was so uncool and I could still barely believe how cowardly I had been. It wasn't like I was the only one who had been nervous to find a partner, but I'm sure the others had at least tried.

"Why aren't you inside?" I jumped and gazed up at who had interrupted my thoughts. It was a small girl with giant green eyes and blonde hair tied up in pigtails.

"I could ask you the same thing." Why wasn't this girl inside? Was it too much for her too?

She started to smile. "I'm heading home. Now, are you gonna answer me?"

I couldn't meet her gaze anymore, so I looked back down at my shoes and lifted my shoulders. "I just got tired of being in there."

"That's understandable. The first day is always the worst."

"Yep." I grinned, finding it amusing that this girl had suddenly come out of the school only a short time after me. Most of the kids seemed to never want to leave the gym from what I saw. I mean, they looked too amused by the blue haired boy that had been standing up in the rafters.

"Are you new?"

"Yeah. First year here. You?"

"Third year." What? The girl looked to be younger than me, but if she had already been here three years, she must of been like fifteen. How could she be older than me?

"Cool." Even if I was still trying to figure out how she could be older than me if she looked so young. The girl quickly sat down next to me and stretched out her legs. "So who's your partner?"

"Don't have one. No one's been right."

"Sorry to hear."

"It's fine. Did you find a partner?"

I just couldn't stop the sarcasm that entered my voice. That just seemed to be a part of me. "No. I'm just sitting out here waiting for them to magically appear."

"Well sorry. How was I supposed to know?" The fact that she wasn't afraid to talk back to my sarcasm made me grin. Most people would leave me alone after I said something like that.

"True. Anyways, my name's Soul."

"Maka Albarn." For some reason, the name seemed familiar. I looked over at her again and caught sight of her tag. It took a second glace to realize that it said that she was a meister.

Well, I guess this the only chance I'll have today. "What kind of weapon you looking for?"

Maka started blushing as she pulled at her gloves. "I want my partner to be a scythe, but I haven't found one. I know I shouldn't be so mean by only accepting one kind of weapon, but I do have my reasons."

Holy shit...

She wanted a scythe, which I just so happened to be.

"And what are they?"

"I want to be just like my mom. She was a meister too and my dad was a scythe. They worked so well together that Papa became one of the best weapons ever. I want to be like her."

Her eyes had become glazed as she looked back at me, a small smile showing that she was getting just a tad emotional. I couldn't believe that this was happening though. This girl wanted a scythe as her weapon and I was still without a meister. The thought of not having the right partner though flashed through my mind, but right now, I was still happy that this girl had appeared.

She's the right one though. I didn't know how I knew. I just did.

I stood up and took one of hands out of my pockets. I held it out, still just a bit cautious, and looked down at the girl.

I'm Soul Eater, scythe weapon."

* * *

 **Well everyone, that's chapter three! I'm sorry for the wait and if this chapter seems rushed. When I was typing it, I was like, what the heck am I supposed to write?! I wanted to try Soul's POV though. Anyways, I have two more chapters finished already, but I want your opinion. Do you want the next chapter to continue in Soul's POV and go to the part where they're moving in (from then it'll switch between Soul and Maka), or do you want me to go back to Maka's POV only.**

 **Please review to let me know!**

 **To Destiny. Madness08 : Thank you for your concern and everything is better now that I've had some time to regroup. I also thank you for your other reviews and hope to hear more from you.**

 **Thank you to all the other reviewers too though! You aren't forgotten. Sorry it took so long to thank you.**

 **~akirakoujiro08**

 **~Melanie-chan**

 **~SoulMaka03**

 **~And to the guest who reviewed, sorry but you didn't leave a name.**

 **Anyways, I'll upload the next chapter in hopefully the next three days, depends on how many people review or what I decide.**

 **So, bye!**


	6. Chapter Four

**Bunnie here!**

 **This chapter is up a bit earlier than I had planned, but it was pretty fun to write so I just couldn't wait. Soul's sarcasm was a bit hard though since I'm not very sarcastic. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Soul Eater (even though I wish I did)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four - Roommates**

 **Soul's POV**

I still feared rejection from Maka, but right now, I was just taking a chance.

As I gazed down at Maka, I noticed how her mouth sort've fell open and she just stared up at me. It started to make me uncomfortable and all my insecurities started filling my mind. I took a step down the stairs and started to let my hand fall down.

I was pulled forward when Maka grabbed my hand, but I caught myself quickly and stood up. I looked back down at the green eyed girl and grinned. I pulled until she was standing on the step above me, our eyes now level.

"So I guess we're partners." I couldn't help but be a little smug. I had just found my partner.

"Yes. It would appear so." Maka's grin only assured me that I wouldn't have to deal with finding someone else. She wanted to be my partner too.

"Cool."

"Shouldn't we see if we're compatible though?"

"What do you mean?" We seemed to get along great, so I didn't understand what she meant.

Maka rolled her eyes, but the grin on her face was still genuine. "We should see if our wavelengths match."

"Oh, yeah." Um, what? Did she expect me to transform of something?

Apparently so since she raised an eyebrow and squeezed my hand. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my weapon form. This wasn't the first time I had fully changed, but it was still new to me. I felt warmth envelope me as I changed from human to weapon and soon I was in the void that was inside the scythe I had become.

A small worry was that Maka would have difficultly holding me like Wes had. He couldn't even lift me a foot off the ground, and although it had been hilarious to see him try, what if Maka was the same? There goes having a partner.

My doubts were quickly vanquished as Maka unexpectedly swung me to the side of her. She began twirling the shaft between her fingers and I was soon becoming sick.

"Can you stop twirling me, tiny tits. I'm getting dizzy." She stopped, thank death, but she was scowlying at me now.

"Fine." She threw me up into the air and started walking down the stairs. I changed back and landed back on the stairs crouching.I stood up and hurried after her.

"Hey, wait up."

Maka slowed down and let me catch up. We continued down until we reached the bottom and I could see my bike just down the street.

"I'll see you tomorrow then to finalize things. We'll need to get our schedule and rooming figured out. What time are you going to be here tomorrow?

"I don't know. How 'bout two?" I at least knew I'd be up by then.

"That's too late. We'll meet here at ten. I'll see you tomorrow, Soul." She has got to be kidding me. I could barely get up at ten today.

"Yeah, whatever. Later, tiny tits."

Maka seemed to pull a book out of nowhere and slammed it against my head. I fell to the ground, clutching my head where she had hit me.

"What the fuck? That hurt!"

"Served you right for teasing me. See you tomorrow."

Maka started walking away, leaving me to sooth my wound by myself.

* * *

After making sure my head wasn't bleeding, I walked over to my bike and headed back to my aunt's house. Upon entering, I was greeted with a pile of boxes.

"Aunt Shannon?" I called.

My tall aunt appeared at the bottom of the stairs in moments, a box in her hand and a frown on her face.

"You're home early. Did something go wrong?" She placed the box on the pile that had been started and glanced back at me.

"No. I just didn't want to stay anymore."

"Oh. Well, there's always tomorrow I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"To find a partner of course. Not everyone finds their partner on the first day."

"I... Well, I already found one."

My aunt's grin would rival that of the cheshire cat as she squealed and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you, Soul. Tell me about them. Were they a new student like you?"

We traveled into the kitchen and I sat down as Aunt Shannon pulled a water bottle out of the fridge and then joined me at the table.

"This was actually their third year at the school, and the reason they didn't have a partner was because they only wanted a scythe as their weapon."

"Really? That sounds a bit harsh, but I'm sure he had his reasons."

It took me a second to realize that my aunt thought my partner was a guy. It was understandable though since I had said that I probably wouldn't get a girl as I partner.

"Maka did have her reasons I guess, but it was kind of by chance that we met."

"It's a girl! Your partner's a girl? Oh my death!" Aunt Shannon was laughing by now as she took in what I told her. "You were so confident that you wouldn't be partnered with a girl."

"Yeah, I know, but Maka was willing to partner with me so I thought why not."

My aunt had suddenly become stoic as she met my gaze again, "This mean you have to get an apartment. Soul, there's a lot of things that can go wrong with with a partner of the opposite gender. So you better not think that you can take advantage of this girl."

My face had officially become red as I covered it with my hands. "That's not gonna happen! Why would you think that?!"

"I'm just taking precautions, Soul."

"Well, I'm not like that. It's so uncool and just wrong."

"Correct. Anyways, tell me more about Maka."

"I don't really know that much. She just found me when I was sitting on the steps and we became partners."

"Do you at least know her last name?"

"I think she said it was Albarn."

My aunt Shannon looked thoughtful after that, but then her face lit up. "That's Spirit's daughter!"

"Who's that?"

"He's Lord Death's main Death Scythe. You just partnered up with Death Scythe's daughter, Soul!"

"Um, okay then. Is that a big deal."

"Death, is it ever. Spirit doesn't like any guys even talking to his daughter, let alone want one to partner up with her."

"So will I get in trouble?" By now I was trying to figure out how I was going to avoid Spirit, if he was actually Maka's dad.

"No, but I'm sure Spirit will flip."

"How do you know him?"

"I dated him for a bit a year or so ago. I met his daughter only once though, but now that I recall, she didn't seem to like anybody that dated her dad."

"Oh..." What exactly was I supposed to say to that?

"Yeah. So when are you moving into the apartment? I was packing your things for you so that way it'd be easier. I hate not it when I forget things."

"She said that we'd figure it out tomorrow."

"Okay. Well, I'm still proud of you though, Soul. Now, how do you feel about getting pizza for dinner?"

"That'd be cool."

Aunt Shannon rolled her eyes, but nodded and got up to get her phone. Thankfully, that night was nice and peaceful. I mean, I still had to get used to the idea that I officially had a partner and was learning at DWMA.

* * *

Walking up the stairs the next day was just as agonizing as the first day. I was out of breath as I climbed the last few steps, but then I saw Maka and I quickly breathed in and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I could not look so uncool in front of my new partner.

"You're here early." Maka jumped and looked up at me, her eyes glossy and emotionless.

"I know. I always get here at seven. It's a habit."

"I can see that. Now, what exactly do we need to do?" My sarcasm seemed to have some effect as Maka's eyes gained a slight shimmer.

"We need to go talk to Sid. He's the teacher for the EAT class and so we need to tell him about our partnership."

I nodded and held my hand out, helping the girl up. She kept her hand in mine as she led my into the school and through the hallways. She obviously knew her way around, but then again, she had been going to this school for three years now. We made it to a door and Maka knocked. Apparently someone was in the room as Maka opened the door and entered. A man was sitting at the desk, his feet placed lazily on the top, only to be removed when he saw us.

"What can I do for you, Maka?" he asked, leaning closer as he placed his hands on the desk.

"I've come to let you know I've found my partner." Maka announced.

The man Maka had called Sid suddenly grinned and seemed to sit straighter in his seat. He began pulling a file from the middle of a large stack and a pen out of nowhere. "Great! What's your name?"

It took a second to realize he was talking to me and I muttered my name. Sid apparently wrote it down and closed the folder.

"Now, the living conditions. Now, you can't share a room at the dormitories..." I stopped listening, already knowing what was going to happen. Aunt Shannon was right, and I was glad I knew how everything would end up. The thing that pulled me out of my thoughts was Maka shouting.

"We have to live together?" Ouch!

Sid explained why we would have to obtain an apartment and then guessed we would want a two bedroom apartment. Maka didn't respond, so I stepped forward, still watching Maka carefully. Sid handed my the keys and I dragged Maka out of the room. I led us to the entrance and then stopped, turning to look at Maka.

"Maka? You alright?"

She blinked, probably clearing her thoughts. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"I'm guessing you didn't know that we'd live together."

"No clue. I didn't even know that the school had apartments ready for pairs like us."

"Yeah..." How could she not know? "Anyways, when do you think we should move in?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe th-"

Maka was cut off by yelling coming from behind us. We had already gone outside and had been walking down the stairs. Yet, when we heard the shouts for attention, Maka grabbed my hand and yanked me down the stairs. I fumbled after her, looking back to see a red haired man standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at us.

"This isn't cool, Maka!" I yelled, tripping over my own feet at I tried to keep up with the blonde haired girl.

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs, I was let go of and nearly fell to the ground. I steadied myself and put my hands in my pockets. I glared at Maka, upset that I had been in such an uncool predicament.

"Not cool."

Maka had the decency to look at the ground as her face began to turn pink. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to get away from there."

I let it slide, knowing it probably had to do with the red haired man. "Whatever. So when are we moving in?"

"How about tonight?"

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Just give me my key and I'll meet you there tonight."

Thinking it over, I saw no harm in moving in so soon. I shrugged and gave her a key before saying goodbye and walking over to my bike.

* * *

"It's bigger than I thought it would be," Aunt Shannon stated as we entered the apartment.

It had been on the second floor of a building located only three blocks from the school. When we walked in, we were met with a furnished living room and view of the kitchen.

"Do you already know which room she wants?" Aunt Shannon asked as she waited for me to go ahead of her.

"No, but honestly, I'll give her the bigger room. I mean, I don't have much."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, she probably has a bunch of crap considering she lives in town. All of her stuff is close by."

"Well, okay then. I'll go get the rest of the things."

My aunt placed the two boxes she had been carrying on the ground and left to go get more. I walked down the hallway and opened the first door. It showed a giant room with the only furnishings being a large desk in one corner and a dresser in another. I left the doorway and went to open the other doors. I found a closet across from the first room and a bathroom at the end too. I opened the last door to the second room. This one was smaller, but also had a desk and dresser. I decided that I could live with it and quickly began bringing my things into the room.

Within the next hour I was finished unpacking and had placed everything in its rightful place. My king sized bed took up most of the room, but I still had enough space for my keyboard and everything else. Besides, the closet was huge and could fit everything I couldn't leave on the floor. I walked out of my room and into the living room, sitting down on the light colored couch. I pulled my headphones out of my pocket and began playing music from my phone. It was mainly jazz, but a few other songs were mixed into the bunch.

* * *

I had been sitting there for about twenty minutes before my shoulder was tapped. Startled, I opened my eyes to find a smiling Maka. She seemed nervous as she waved and stood back up from leaning over me. I pulled my headphones out and grinned back.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but do you think you could help me?" Maka's face started turning pink again, as if asking for help was something be ashamed of.

"Sure. Did you bring a truck or what?" I stood and followed Maka out of our apartment and downstairs.

"Well, yes, but it isn't too much."

I nodded and when we got downstairs, I found a car parked next to the door with an oranged haired woman leaning against the truck. Once she saw us, she pulled the tailgate open and then helped us start moving everything upstairs. Maka informed me that this was a woman who had dated her father, but was now just a friend of hers. It shocked me just a bit since my aunt had said Maka hadn't seemed to like any of the women her dad had dated.

Maka had quite a few boxes, which seemed to be really heavy. Once I opened one, I realized that they were books. After finding that most of the boxes contained books, I wasn't surprised when suddenly bookshelves were pulled out of the back of the moving truck. If I counted correctly, Maka had brought along seven bookshelves.

Maybe it was a good thing that I gave her the bigger room.

* * *

 **Yay! Done! That was a pretty fun chapter.**

 **Anyways, I realized that I forgot to thank one of my reviewers.**

 **Saki-Hime, thank you for your reviews. I love seeing them.**

 **Also, thank you again Destiny. Madness08. It was great to here your feedback.**

 **So, the next chapter will be from Maka's POV and will be about their first few days at school and sharing their apartment.**

 **Please, review. I love hearing feedback.**

 **Ta ta!**


	7. Chapter Five

**Yay! Fifth chapter is up! This chapter was so fun to write.**

 **Now, I start school in two days, and while most would say that that means updates will be slower, for me, it actually means I'll probably update faster. I'll be actually doing more things during the week and will most likely find the motivation to get on my laptop to write more chapters. In fact, I already have a schedule planned for this story. I'm going to try and attempt to upload a new chapter every week. Chapter Six will most likely be uploaded on August 26th so watch out!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

 **Chapter Five - Motion Sickness**

 **Maka's POV**

I quickly wrote down the notes that Sid had on the board, making sure to get everything down. Class was almost over for the morning and soon it would be lunch, which meant that I could soon train.

Soul was sitting next to me, his arms crossed on the table as he had his chin resting on them. His ruby eyes were looking forward but I doubt he was listening to the lesson. We may have only been in school for about three weeks, but I had already caught on that he wasn't interested in learning that much. That was the main reason for my notes; to give to Soul so that he had at least some help in his lessons. The information was mainly review so far and it was nice to not have to focus too hard so early into the school year.

The bell rang and I began packing up my things. I stood and headed for the door, a freshly awoken Soul leaning against the doorframe waiting for me. I acknowledged him with a nod and we both headed down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"Are you going to train today?" I asked, already guessing his response. He had been making excuses up everyday and had yet to actually join me in training.

"Maybe. I'm not really feeling it."

I rolled my eyes, but nodded. I did want to achieve my dream of making a death scythe, but I had only found my partner and didn't want to lose my one chance. I would be quiet for now, but I knew I would have to start making Soul train eventually.

We made our way to our table and I could already see Black Star standing on top of the table. I grinned, finding my friend's antics to be a bit humorous. Annoying nontheless, but still amusing in a way.

Tsubaki was currently pulling on Black Star's hand and trying to convince him to get off of the table. He didn't see the reason to though. "Why shoudn't I give everyone the chance to see me in all my glory. I mean, I will one day surpass god and they should all be grateful to see me now. To see me rise to all I will be."

Tsubaki only blushed harder as she stared at the ground.

As we got closer, Black Star noticed and grinned. "Maka, my biggest fan! Do you not think that everyone should have the chance to see all of my awsomeness?"

I sighed, looked at Black Star, and then Tsubaki, before pulling out my book.

"Maka-chop!" The blow was swift and Black Star was soon on the ground, unconscious. I looked up at Tsubaki, apologetic. "Sorry for that, I just thought it would help. Didn't mean to hit him that hard."

"It's fine, Maka." Tsubaki gave a small grin before going to check on her meister.

Soul and I sat down and I pulled my lunch out of my bag. I opened the bento and then handed Soul a pair of chopsticks while simultaneously adjusting mine in my hand. I began to eat and would let Soul grab a few bites of his own. I knew that Soul could have gotten his own lunch, but he never seemed to eat. I discovered the third day of school that he had began to steal pieces of my lunch. I had yelled at him that day, but had also started to bring more food.

* * *

"Are you going to train with me today or not?" I asked as I stood above Soul. He had been sitting against the wall for the last half hour while I had been running around the track.

"I don't know."

"Come on, Soul. We need to start training already." He just looked down at his phone. I smirked after a moment. "You know, it's not cool to just sit around. Training will make sure that we are the best pair out in the field, but I guess my partner isn't cool enough to train."

Soul's head snapped up as he glared at me. "I'm the coolest guy out there and you know it. You want to train so bad, then fine."

My weapon quickly stood and held his hand out. I grinned and grabbed it as a light blue light engulfed Soul. I swung the scythe back to where the staff was held against my shoulder and the blade was behind me facing the ground.

"Finally! Now, get ready."

"For wha..." Soul stopped talking the second I started twirling the staff. "What the hell are you doing, Maka? I'm gonna be sick."

"You have to get used to moving around, Soul. If I have to wield you in battle, then you're going to have to adjust to sudden movement." I stopped my spinning though and held Soul still.

"It's not like you're gonna use me like a fan though, tiny tits. I have a blade you know; a very sharp blade that can slice through things too."

I rolled my eyes and began to walk towards Black Star. He was currently holding a chain scythe, Tsubaki already having transformed at the beginning of their training.

"Black Star." I grabbed his attention. "Want to battle?"

"Are you sure, Maka?" I wouldn't want to hurt my biggest fan."

I smirked, "I'm sure. It's only practice anyways."

"Sure then."

"Maka, what are you doing? We've never fought before. Hell, this is your first time holding me beside when we first met. You won't be able to use me that well." Soul sounded a bit worried, which only made me grin wider.

"Just because I've never practiced with you doesn't mean I haven't practiced with a scythe before. I know exactly what I'm doing. This is practice for you."

"What?"

"You need to understand what it's like to battle. There's more movement than simple swinging. Now, get ready."

Black Star and I walked to the edges of the field and then faced each other. I held Soul behind my back, ready to move the moment the battle started. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sid gaze at Black Star and I, watching the battle begin.

"Go!" I yelled and Black Star immediately started running towards me.

The blue haired boy held one of his blades up, then he threw it at me. I quickly jumped into the air and moved Soul to make the red and black blade hit the chain connecting the two small scythe blades that were Tsubaki. I pulled more and Black Star was quickly weaponless. I turned and landed behind him, letting the chain scythe fall to the ground.

"I win round one!" I cheered.

"Only because I let you win. I won't be so easy this round." Black Star blushed as he realized he had been defeated.

"Well then bring it. I'm not a weakling."

Black Star picked up Tsubaki and we walked back to the edges of the field. Black Star didn't even wait for me to say go. He started running at me the second I turned to look at him. I didn't back down though. I ran towards him and as we got closer, I veered towards the right and flicked my wrist down. Soul's blade flew under Black Star's boots and the meister landed on his but. I giggled, but watched carefully as my opponent flipped back onto his feet.

"I'm not losing to you!" Black Star cried before rushing at me. "Tsubaki, shuriken!"

The chain scythe Black Star had been holding was soon substituted with a brief glow and then a giant shuriken that could easily tear someone apart. The blue haired boy threw it at me, his aim impressive.

"Maka!" Soul's shout came as a surprise, but did not slow me down in blocking the giant star shaped blade.

The shuriken flew back at Black Star, but was caught easily by him. He started running again and jumped into the air before throwing his weapon again. I pushed the staff of my scythe into the ground and flung myself into the air. I held Soul in front of me and then swung the blade down. The scythe blade made a loud clanging noise as it met with the other weapon, but did as it was supposed to. Still spinning, the shuriken head down the ground; right towards Black Star.

It stopped halfway into the ground, stuck at an upwards angle, only a few millimeters from its owner's shoes.

"I win!" I shouted as I landed back on the ground.

"No you haven't. We aren't done here." Black Star pulled the giant shuriken out of the ground.

"That's not too surprising. Let's go." I held Soul in front of me again, but before the third round could begin, the scythe erupted in a blue glow and then Soul was running towards the trashcan in his human form.

"Ha! You lose by disqualification. I knew your weapon couldn't handle the all powerful Black Star." The blue haired meister gloated as my weapon continued to throw up.

"Soul!" I ran over to him. "What was that about?"

"The spinning. Too much movement," Soul groaned before glaring at me. "Not cool, Maka."

"That's part of fighting. I'm supposed to move you around!"

Soul only went back to leaning over the trashcan. I sighed and then began to rub his back. I may have been a bit mad that we hadn't finished the battle, but I knew Soul wasn't used to being part of battle yet. I wasn't going to force him back into his weapon form. I'd let my pride be pushed to the side this once.

"Let's go home then. You need to rest." I went to get our bags and Soul and I headed for his bike.

We got on, but before we left, Soul turned his head to look back at me. "The battle was pretty cool, Maka. Even if it made me sick, it was awesome how you beat Black Star."

I smiled and nodded my thanks as Soul turned on his motorcycle and we left for home.

* * *

 **Again, yay!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed too!**

 **~SoMa. Madness08: I'm glad you're liking the story. And now that school is starting back up for me, I should be able to update better since I'll be able to have my computer more often.**

 **~Saki-Hime: Shhh! Don't give it away! Your review made me laugh though. I honestly don't know if that will happen in the future, but still, don't give anything away in case it does. I love to hear your feedback though.**

 **~kikyo2180: Thank you for following my story and wanting to know how the story progresses.**

 **~Zargon564: Thank you for all of your thoughts and for your understanding. I love how you are not afriad to be awesome in your own way, and if people cant' handle that, shame on them! Anyways, I won't be doing much overlaying of chapters anymore. It was just for the last two so that I could Soul's side of finding his way to DWMA and to Maka. From now on it will still switch POVs, but will just continue on from the last chapter. Lastly, thank you for being my honorary friend of the day, it was nice to have one.**

 **Now, I'm not sure if you all read in the beginning note, but the next chapter will be uploaded August 26th. Just thought I should let you know.**

 **Please review. I love hearing feedback and I will try to respond.**

 **And with that...**

 **Ta ta.**


	8. Chapter Six

**Bunnie here.**

 **So sorry for the late update. My internet was down yesterday. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six - Understanding**

 **Soul's POV**

I felt so uncool as I entered the apartment. I had thrown up during practice and already knew that Black Star would be bragging about his supposed victory.

I had learned quickly that Maka's childhood friend was really loud and never seemed to shut up. I didn't understand how she could stand him, well, I couldn't even understand how she dealt with me.

"Go lay down. I'll make dinner." Maka ventured into the kitchen once she had taken her boots off and switched to her slippers.

"Do you need help?"

"I'll be fine, Soul. Just go lay down and I'll call when the food's done."

I wanted to argue more, but didn't want to have to deal with Maka's wrath. I went into my room and fell onto my bed, groaning into my pillow. I had been so uncool today. I should have known that Maka would be moving me around a lot.

Maybe I should have had Wes practice more with me at home.

After about twenty minutes, I had a knock on my door. I dragged myself off of the bed and made my way over. Upon opening the door, the scent of food enveloped me and I was met with the sight of Maka in an apron.

"Food's ready. Are you gonna eat out here or in your room?" Maka tilted her head to the side, the pigtail falling off of her shoulder.

"Um, I'll eat out here."

"Great. Come on. I made chili macaroni."

We entered the kitchen and my mouth started watering when I saw the food on the table. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until then.

* * *

We were watching a movie in the living room when I finally broke down and apologized.

"I'm sorry for messing up the fight with Black Star. That was so uncool of me," I muttered, not being able to look at Maka.

"It's fine, Soul. Just know, we're going to be practicing a lot more now. You can't be getting sick during missions."

"Okay, but can we please not battle for a bit. I want to get used to the movement before we try that."

I saw Maka scoot closer on the couch from the corner of my eye and then her hand was on my shoulder. I peeked up at her to see a small smile as she gazed down at me.

"Sure, that's fine. We have to work together, Soul. That means looking after each other and making sure to take into consideration each others opinions."

I grinned up at Maka, grateful that she was so understanding. "Thanks."

Maka nodded and then went back to her seat, sitting with her legs crossed against the arm rest. I turned back to the movie, glad that my partner was so understanding.

* * *

"Ready?" Maka held out her hand.

"Yeah." I took it in mine.

"You don't have to if you're not comfortable doing it, Soul."

"I'm ready, Maka. I need the practice anyways."

Maka grinned and I transformed. Once I opened my eyes, I was floating in the darkness, yet could see everything around me.

"I'm gonna start moving you," Maka warned.

"Okay."

After only twenty minutes of Maka moving me around, I was at the trashcan again, emptying my stomach. I could feel Maka behind me again, rubbing my back, which was somewhat soothing.

"Why don't we just run around the track for the rest of today? You may not be the one running most of the time, but it may help."

I stood and looked at her, shrugging as I held my stomach.

"Or we could go home and maybe try again tomorrow?"

I nodded and we were soon heading for my back.

"I'm sorry," I said once we were outside of the school.

"It's fine, Soul."

"I'm being so uncool though."

Maka grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to a stop. I turned to look at her and she was frowning. Great, I'd just upset my partner.

"Being cool doesn't matter, Soul. I mean, as you and most call me, I'm a bookworm. Not everyone thinks that that's cool, but I don't care. I like reading, so what? You're a really cool person, Soul. You're not perfect, but you're still cool, to me at least. Sure, you're a tad annoying, but everyone is. So, just because you're not used to moving in your weapon, doesn't mean that you're not cool."

Maka's eyes were on the verge of tears once she finished, and to be honest, I was too. I wasn't going to cry though. Instead, I pulled Maka closer to me and hugged her. Maka was hesitant, but soon she was hugging me too.

"You're so weird," I teased.

Maka giggled and pushed me away. "Stop teasing. I'm trying to comfort you, you idiot."

I smirked and we continued on to my bike.

"You know, you're a lot better than most new weapons." Maka wrapped her hands around me as we pulled away from the school.

"How so?" I had to yell a bit.

"Most can't even fully transform when they get to the school. In fact, most can barely transform at all. They find out about their weapon blood by pure luck. You're a bit farther ahead then most, so be proud," Maka was talking into my ear and the feel of her breath on my neck sent chills down my back.

* * *

The next few days went about the same. We went to school, Maka hit Black Star and I with her book at least once, and we practiced. I still threw up, or at least got dizzy, but by the eighth day, I was able to handle the full two hours of training without changing back to my human form.

"Great job, Soul. Maybe we can challenge Black Star to a rematch tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah, maybe." I fell to the ground beside Maka's bookbag, grabbing my water bottle from inside.

"Unless you're not ready?" Maka sat down next to me, crossing her legs in front of her as she leaned back.

"No, we can try."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

"Okay then. So, are you gonna actually cook dinner tonight, or order take out again?"

"Well, if you don't want take out I guess I can cook."

Maka giggled. "I'm fine with take out, Soul. I'm just teasing."

"Whatever, tiny tits."

The Maka-chop was expected, but it wasn't as hard as it had been at the beginning of our partnership. I still had a bump, but nothing that I couldn't handle. It was nice that we had been able to get along so quickly. The first week of our partnership we had bickered nonstop, but then Maka had forced me into a study session, where I found out that we had a few things in common. A lot of differences, but she understood that that's normal for most people.

"Come on, let's go home."

We stood and walked back into the school. Maka had to stop by her locker everyday to switch out her books.

As we were passing the music room, I paused for a moment. I was tempted to take Maka in there, maybe play her a song. She needed to know who I was, yet I just couldn't bring myself to show her. I didn't want to lose my partner. Maka had accepted me so easily, but my music could just be the thing that could scare her away.

"Soul? Are you okay?"

I looked up from the ground and realized that I had actually stopped walking. Maka was way ahead of me, her large, green eyes analyzing me as she frowned.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

My meister looked like she didn't believe it, but she nodded and continued on down the hall once I had as well. I sighed and caught up to the blonde haired girl.

* * *

"Could you at least look at the notes? You need to study or else you'll never be ready for our missions. We have to know these things, Soul!"

"How is this gonna help me? Missions are supposed to be about fighting. I don't need to know history."

"How are kishins made then? How did weapons come to be? Can you tell me that?"

"Why is that important?"

"We fight kishins, Soul. We fight people who have ventured from their path and who eat innocent souls. They kill people and after a while, they become a full kishin. They cause chaos in the world. And weapons, which you just so happen to be, didn't just appear one day. You were made with the help of a witch. A witch's soul was used to link an object to a human. Also, did you know that one of the first kishins was a weapon who began to eat human souls just for power. There's a lot to know, Soul. You may not think it's important, but knowing about yourself and the people you fight can actually be helpful." Maka was turning redder by the second as she glared at me. I looked down at the ground and slumped my shoulders. I didn't mean to get her mad. I just didn't see the point in reading the notes.

"I didn't know that." I looked back up at Maka.

Her shoulders fell, the tension leaving them as she huffed and looked back at her textbook. "It's fine. I just don't want you to fail. I've been waiting so long to go on a mission I guess I'm just a bit frustrated. I apologize for being so selfish."

I shrugged. "It's fine. This is already your third year at the academy. It's probably tiring learning the same things over and over again."

"You have no idea."

I pulled the pile of notes Maka had taken for me closer and gazed at the page befor returning my eyes to her. "Maybe these will help. I guess I can give them a try."

Maka looked up at me, a small smile forming as she nodded and turned back to her textbook. I took a deep breath and for once, tried to study something.

In bed that night, I couldn't believe all that had happened today. Maka had admitted a lot, even if she didn't realize it. She had been at the school for quite a while, and she wanted to go on a mission already. I wasn't quite there yet, but for Maka, I'd try.

I needed to be a good weapon. Or at least be ready to go on a mission. I didn't want to dissapoint Maka, she was my partner after all.

* * *

 **This chapter seems so rushed, but I'd like to hear your opinion anyways.**

 **A big thanks to those who reviewed.**

 **~TheCrimsonOtaku: Thanks for the review, and by the way, love the new name!**

 **~Saki-Hime: You're so right. Soul is gonna be working his but off in future chapters, figuratively speaking anyways.**

 **~WolvenWhiteRabbit: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I hope I can keep your interest.**

 **~kikyo2180: Like, duh! That's why they're paired for this story. The thing is, there's going to be a whole lot of fluff first.**

 **crazy and random child: I thank you for the review and hope to hear more feedback from you.**

 **Again, sorry for the late update. Next chapter though should be up within the next two or three days.**

 **And so...**

 **Ta ta!**


End file.
